


The ship is safe in harbour

by neverending_story



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverending_story/pseuds/neverending_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are poems and songs inspired by these two who constantly keep missing each other and for that matter they keep ringing in my ears until I sit behind the piano and suffer some more with them :)</p><p>They don't figure here as characters per se, but it is surely inspired by them and their relationship.</p><p>A new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been couple of emotional days here, so I thought I'd chime in ;)  
> These are several songs I wrote throughout the course of the past season..the first one is a poem and I borrowed couple of images and lines and used them elsewhere in the other songs, so they might repeat a bit.
> 
> Didn't know how to call this, so I chose the first line from the first one...I hope it doesn't sound too pompous :)  
> Again, I love all the writers in this little fandom and I've been so overwhelmed with the kind feedback to my story, so I can only hope you'll read this with interest.

A ship is safe in harbour  
But that’s not what ships are for  
I’ve given up my shield and armour  
And I don’t want to battle anymore

And you, the stoic warrior  
Always fighting, even in our midst  
Perhaps the same you have been earlier  
Not realizing I have turned the list

It’s true one might break patterns  
But I’m not sure that is your case  
With the same hand you touched your weapons  
You gently touched my face

You put it on the line, your heart  
And I did the same with mine  
How sweet was the taste, the taste of your mouth  
And then you suddenly, you suddenly went south 

Two shipwrecks on the shore  
I don’t want to battle anymore  
Two shipwrecks in the sea  
a tragic odyssey

We’re not a story in a book  
We can’t foresee the ending, have a look  
So maybe our ending is a beginning  
For every beginning is in a way an end  
And so for the time being  
I’ll go off of your hand, I’ll go off of your hand


	2. Chapter 2

You've seen me rise and fall  
And I don't wanna battle anymore  
You and your cold exterior  
Still the stoic warrior

You little war machine  
I don't wanna be  
A part of your scheme

But I still wish you well  
Please, come out of your shell

Get rid of your shield  
I'm not your enemy  
I still wish you well  
Someone has cast a spell

The spark has disappeared  
and you're no longer here  
My fingers in your hair  
Your stare I couldn't bear

Two shipwrecks on the shore  
I don't wanna battle anymore  
Two shipwrecks in the sea  
A tragic odyssey


	3. Chapter 3

One step close  
Two steps apart  
Stop playing games  
With your heart

I look down  
You look away  
How can we know  
What we're trying to say

What's left apart  
From this abyss  
Last time we  
Broke it with a kiss

Why won't these  
Walls move away  
Maybe we're  
The only ones to say

What's wrong  
With you and me  
Loving ourselves  
Would set us free

My heart  
Beats like a drum  
Some things  
Are left undone

My heart  
Beats like a bell  
I will always  
Always wish you well

My heart  
Beats like a drum  
Is love  
For everyone

My heart  
Beats like a bell  
Go turn around  
And be well


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 5.12 I couldn't even look at the piano for couple of days. And then I did.

Do you hear the ocean  
Gently singing to my ear  
Always there always in motion  
But it won't wash away my tears

Maybe you're the light  
Chasing me in the night  
Maybe you're the rain  
Washing away my pain

So I'll think of you as the beam  
As the water in the stream  
You have been watching my every step  
Since the very first day we met

And when everything changes  
And it all turns to dust  
You'll always be always be  
On my mind

For now for always  
You'll always be  
Always be  
For now  
For always  
On my mind  
On my mind


	5. Chapter 5

Continental Drift

We drift away  
Like tectonic plates  
Day after day  
My back against your back

Between right and wrong  
Between east and west  
Trembles like songs forming   
Earthquakes in my chest

And that's why I'm afraid  
Because it's crystal clear  
Once you turn away  
I instantly want you near

And maybe you're scared too  
That you can see through  
Right through my soul  
And even more

And I want that too  
To see through you  
But we are circling around  
Courage nowhere to be found

Am I the one who's lead you in this maze  
Am I the one who's left you in this haze  
I'm not a siren, look at my face  
You'd see the only thing I crave  
Is your embrace

We are pushed apart  
Like tectonic plates  
North pole magnets  
Trying to engage

Angels are on the run  
Each and every one  
They won't bring me back to you  
It's not our game to play  
I've let you slip away  
But still you wouldn't stay  
Would you


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one...

Maybe we'll meet again  
In the windows of time  
Maybe I'll be yours  
And you'll be mine

Maybe the doors  
Are still open  
Maybe it's possible to mend  
What is broken

But we are not  
A broken glass  
We're the past  
That won't last

But to be completely fair  
It still beats for you  
It's still there  
My heart  
Always there  
Right from the start

Maybe we'll meet again  
In the windows of time  
Maybe I'll be yours  
And you'll be mine


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write a song for my close friend's wedding...and of course I ended up writing a CQ song...well...I feel like sharing it...I hope it's not too sappy! I've been thinking about _The Letter_ these past days quite a bit, so I may have nipped a line or two, sorry Rupert ;) It could be Carrie's love song to Quinn...

Standing on the shore  
Watching the waves once more  
I often come to see how they  
Get lost eventually

Some days I feel like  
I’m losing you too  
And some days  
I’d like to get lost  
In those waves too

Some days I feel like  
I want to get lost  
In you too

I’d like to see your face  
Get lost in your embrace  
Get lost in your eyes  
In which I see the skies  
And myself too

You're the light on the headlands  
You’re the beam that leads me  
You're the light on the headlands  
You’re the beam of light that leads me  
Out of the darkness  
Out of the doom  
Out of the darkness  
I’ll see soon  
I know I’ll see you soon  
Out of the darkness  
You light up the room  
Out of the darkness  
You light up the room  
Out of the darkness  
I guess I’ll see you soon  
I’ll see you soon


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quinn's (love) song to Carrie. Probably sounds better with an actual sound accompanying it...

Maybe I'll be done

In a month

Maybe in a year

But what's the point if

You're no longer near

 

You say I'm a stoic warrior

And you're a siren, that's what you are

Don't say you haven't lured me earlier

But you also showed me the way like a star

 

Maybe it's the wrong thing

Marching into death's door

But I have to stop the aching

And just not to feel anymore

 

The taste of your lips on mine

No fear no space no time

No death waiting at every turn

We're fire and like fire we will burn

 

Sometimes I mistake a friend for a gun

That night something changed, touching your cheek

And in that moment you were the one

That moment is gone and now it's all bleak

 

Your beauty knocks me over

The sound of your laughter brings me down

'Cos I know I'll never ever hold you

And you'll never ever hold my arm (again)

 

The image of you fades away like the sand

In those deserts where I'll be dreaming of you

I just hope that you'll understand

These thoughts between walls I'm trying to get through

 

The taste of your lips on mine

No fear no space no time

No death waiting at every turn

We're fire and like fire we will burn


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song was inspired by Laure001's beautiful story "Colors" http://archiveofourown.org/works/6882349/chapters/17031501
> 
> I couldn't get this story out of my head so I guess I just had to sit behind the piano and this is the result.
> 
> This is for you, Laure.
> 
> ♥

Colors 

 

Grey streets

Grey town

Grey trees

Grey sounds

 

Grey words

Grey days

Grey birds

Flying away

 

Dark Lavender

I surrender

Dark Lavender

A look so tender

 

I want to thank you for

Not seeing grey anymore

Sometimes in your eyes

I see the long lost skies

 

Blue like the ocean waves

We're dancing on our graves

Two parts of a whole

I don't see grey anymore

 

These beige walls made me understand

Don't worry, rise and take my hand

We are the same, you and me

I want to set you free

 

Dark Lavender

I surrender

Dark Lavender

A touch so tender

 

Let's just run away

Like birds - come what may

See colors of all kinds

Free bodies, free minds

 

Gold is shining through

We're unbind - me and you

Light is shining here

No darkness and no fear

Light is coming in

Do you see what's within

 

What's the color in my heart

Let's love and find out


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song/poem was inspired by Frangi's latest Second Chances chapter. I wrote this for her but I was also thinking of Leblanc1, ascloseasthis and SNQA while writing it.

Bedford Avenue

 

I’m living in the shadows

You on the Bedford Avenue

Near misses, lost calls 

That’s what we usually do

 

Standing in the doorway

Should I stay or should I go

That estranged organ in my chest

Is telling me what I need to know

 

People do those things

When they - when they - when they

Maybe perhaps tomorrow after a while

Maybe right now I’m gonna hold you in my arms

 

I might be living in the shadows

But you’re that flicker of a light

And you might not know this

But you’ve always been here, buried inside 

 

Standing in the shadows

Here on the Bedford Avenue

Can’t stand it anymore

I’m gonna do what people usually do 

 

When they

When they

When they

 

Maybe perhaps tomorrow after a while

Maybe right now moving towards you

I’m gonna hold you in my arms

Maybe perhaps tomorrow after a while

 

Maybe right now towards you

Maybe right now I’m gonna move

I’m gonna go 

Towards you

Go and tell you all


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is inspired by SNQA's lovely halloween story Fudge me. http://archiveofourown.org/works/8428459  
> The image of Carrie and Quinn holding hands, literally and figuratively, in the past and hopefully next season, inspired me to write this. The haunted house that is season six will be huge and scary but they will make it somehow because they have each other. And we will make it too, because we have each other ;) So this is for you SNQA and all the rest of us who want to see this happen.

Hold my hand  
I don't want to lose you  
It's a little darker where you stand  
And I just want to help a friend

Something sits on my shoulder  
I can't go in - my stomach's churning  
Maybe I'll get it when I'm older  
The reason why my cheeks are burning

Don't go away  
Hold me firmly  
Now that I'm with you come what may  
Perhaps it's not too late just too early

Fear sits on my shoulder  
Can't you see me burning  
Are we different now, being older  
The earth too is still turning

Don't go away  
Hold me firmly  
Now that I'm with you come what may  
Perhaps it's not too late just too early


	12. Chapter 12

Bright star

I’m watching you from afar

I’m waiting in the dark

Till I see you spark

 

You’re different now

Changed but I still see you

I wish it was possible somehow

For you to see me too

 

Bright star

I’m watching you from afar

Your warmth

Dissolves storms

 

I know it must be hard up there

You shined for me when I felt alone

In love and war - all is fair

Maybe it is my turn to guide you home

 

I wish to see you wander through the skies

To see the glimpse of light in your eyes

 

Bright star

I’m watching you from afar

I’m waiting in the dark

Till I see you spark

Your warmth

Dissolves storms

 

Bright star

I’m wondering where you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this some weeks before the 6.12...I guess it's now open to more meanings...
> 
> If you'd like to have a listen, here's also the whole version with the audio along with some other songs I posted here... 
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/neverending_story/bright-star


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An older one rewritten a little amid season 6...The growth that I saw in Carrie this year really inspired me...
> 
> the audio can be found here https://soundcloud.com/neverending_story/come-back-soon

Come back soon

 

Standing on the shore

Watching the waves once more

I often come to see how they

Get lost eventually

 

Some days I feel like

I’m losing you too

And some days

I’d like to get lost

In those waves too

Some days I feel like

I'd like to get lost

In you too

 

I’d like to see your face

Get lost in your embrace

Get lost in your eyes

In which I see the skies

And myself too

 

You're the light on the headlands

You’re the beam that leads me

You're the light on the headlands

You’re the beam of light that leads me

 

Out of the darkness

Out of the doom

Out of the darkness

I’ll see soon

I know I’ll see you soon

 

Standing on the shore

Watching the waves once more

I won't give up without a fight

Be swept away by the tide

 

And the moon will shine on us

And our fears will turn to dust

If they stay, if they must

I will hold you close

 

Hold you firmly in my arms

And let no one do you harm

By your side till then

I'll wait for the sun to rise again

 

I'll be there I'll help you heal

And make sure I'm always near

To lead you

To lead you out

 

Out of the darkness

Out of the doom

Come back to me

Come back soon

 

And the moon will shine on us

And our fears will turn to dust

If they stay, if they must

I will hold you close

 

You're the light on the headlands

You’re the beam that leads me

You're the light on the headlands

You’re the beam of light that leads me

 

Out of the darkness

Out of the doom

Come back to me

Come back soon


End file.
